1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of headphones, and particularly to an earpiece apparatus for in-ear headphones, which can make full use of the sound that is dispersed for reducing the impact on eardrum.
2. Background of the Invention
With the continuous development of new technologies and new materials, audio-visual quality expectations of people have also increased. New sound devices, such as headphones, sound systems are developed one after another, and in-ear headphones are developed in order to improve the sound-proofing effect of headphones. By means of the colloidal plug part entering into the external auditory canal, it is possible to reduce external noise and obtain better sealing.
Since it has favorable sealing feature, while the speaker found within the headphone earpiece produces sound, it constantly vibrates to produce impact waves, which prevent the air found outside the outer shell from coming into contact with the speaker and the user's ear. However, said impact waves can not be dispersed either, and can possibly hit the user's ear, which would easily cause discomfort for the user. As a result, some dealers place sound dispersion holes on the earpiece to avoid this kind of discomfort. FIG. 1 is a drawing of the earpiece apparatus 1 according to the prior art, which comprises an outer shell 11, and a sound output hole 111 and at least one sound dispersion holes 112 are positioned on said outer shell 11, and said sound dispersion holes 112 depart from said sound output holes 111. However, only the sound dispersion holes 112 are found in the prior art, and the other end of the sound output hole 111 outer shell 11 is found at the opposite side of the sound dispersion holes 112. When sound dispersion holes 112 are positioned at this place, they would cause unnecessary dispersion of the sound waves, and these sound waves that are dispersed out can not be heard by the user and more importantly, would cause the people around the user feel noisy and uncomfortable.
In light of this, the inventor has made extensive studies to improve this technique, and according to his years of experience in the related technical field, he was able to provide a new style of earpiece apparatus for in-ear headphones in order to overcome above said prior art problems.